1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal feeder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animal feeders have become increasingly popular and are used for a variety of purposes. For example, some feeders are used to feed large domestic livestock such as horses and cattle and smaller animals such as dogs and cats. Others are used to attract wildlife for viewing, photographing, or hunting and may be used to supplement the diets of various wildlife species. The feed distributed by feeders also varies, and includes corn and grain as well as specialized pellets providing protein, calcium, phosphorus, fat and other important nutrients.
The size and shape of feeders vary with the application. One type of feeder is comprised of a container or drum supported by legs or suspended from a tree or beam, and a distributor that regulates feed distribution. The distributors often have automatic timers allowing the user to distribute feed at predetermined intervals for specified periods of time. Sophisticated timers may be programmed to spread feed many times per day or week. For example, a photographer who desires to distribute feed for four seconds every morning at 6:00 a.m. may do so by making a simple adjustment to the timer settings. Most feeders have a distribution mechanism, or spinner, that throws the feed in a 360° radius. Thus, feed may be spread over a relatively large area in relation to the feeder.
Unfortunately, much of the feed spread by conventional animal feeders is wasted. Some waste results from lack of animal activity. In this case, the feed simply rests on the ground for extended periods of time until the animal no longer finds it desirable. Other waste results from moisture. Such moisture, often in the form of rain, causes the distributed feed to dissolve, so that the feed is either unavailable or considered undesirable by the animal. Pellets in particular are susceptible to moisture, such as dew. Once exposed to moisture, the pellet disintegrates and becomes unpalatable.
What is needed is a feeder capable of distributing a variety of feeds to a confined area to limit feed waste and protect feed from damage caused by the elements.